entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Wren
"Cold. Heartless. Professional. Nobody is going to get in your way when you have a job to do, and nobody will ever doubt your loyalty. You'll make sure of that." - The Dedicated's Gear Description Wren is one of the main characters of Entry Point and the first member we meet from Halcyon. He initially served as the mission coordinator during Black Dawn and The Freelancer (Mission), but was later promoted to Operations Coordinator. Overview Wren is first encountered in Black Dawn, but he is only first seen in the Halcyon cutscene. He coordinates the operations of Rose's squad up until The Lakehouse. During the Dedication cutscene his colder side is revealed as he attempts to assassinate the Freelancer. However he fails and gets executed in the process. Wren has brown charmer hair along with a black Halcyon operative outfit. He is seen wielding a UP9 in Dedication and is fond off codewords and stealth, as pointed out by the dialogue lines in The Blacksite and The Freelancer (Mission). Overal he seems to be calm and decisive. He speaks in a professional manner and never jokes during important missions. Wren is also very loyal to Halcyon, as he calls it his family. In storyline Wren's Past Little is known about Wren's origin, except he was born in Baltimore, MD, and left when he was 18. 2004 Wren joins Halcyon. 2007 Jackdaw is shot by Wren, but he is saved by Rose. Jackdaw is presumed dead by Halcyon. It is unknown what exactly took place. Black Dawn - January 27th, 2012 Wren first appears as the mission coordinator during the raid on the Dawn Valley Defense Lab. The mission goes smoothly, but he loses contact with Rose and the other Halcyon operatives when their escape van is suddenly ambushed by Jackdaw. The Freelancer (Mission) - January 28th, 2012 After taking notice of a bank robbery committed by the Freelancer, Wren hires them to infiltrate a police station and steal intel related to the raid in Dawn Valley. Halcyon (Cutscene) - January 28th, 2012 Wren and the Director discuss the reappearance of Jackdaw in Halcyon's headquarters. They come to the conclusion that he wanted to send a message and that he wants revenge. Wren also informs him that Rose was taken to Wargate and the Director orders an immediate rescue. After the discussion, the Freelancer is called by Wren who offers them a permanent position at Halcyon, which they accept. The Blacksite - February 19th, 2012 Rose contacts Wren during the escape, calling him to get Falcon to pick up Rose and the Freelancer. Rose (Cutscene) - February 21st, 2012 In a corridor, Wren appears complimenting the Freelancer for rescuing Rose. Rose then appears in the corridor, greeting the two. She then says that she was promoted, and asks if Wren had anything to do with it. The Gala - March 16th, 2013 Rose's squad is up for a formal evaluation by Wren in a newly constructed killhouse. The Freelancer successfully completes the infiltration test. The Lakehouse - April 21th, 2015 Halcyon follows the lead obtained from the Phoenix dead drop and they send the Freelancer to a Phoenix safehouse in Michigan. They find an abandoned lab, but manage to recover the data from the lab servers. While the mission takes place there is also a Steel Cove convoy headed to attack the safehouse for unknown reasons. Dedication - May 16th, 2015 Wren takes the Freelancer to a remote location to bury a body. However this turns out to be ploy and Wren is actually there to assassinate the Freelancer as Halcyon found out they were working with Phoenix. Right as Wren is about to finish them off, he is shot by someone. The Freelancer is saved by Phoenix and defects to them. Category:Characters Category:Story Category:Halcyon